Shadows of DeepGround
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Follow the blacksmith and weapon specialist of DeepGround and only Tsviet who wasn't experimented before their arrival on the surface to Midgar. Not all Tsviets were wanted non-stop war but the harsh conditions of DeepGround make the proper raven haired smith question her choice to accept the offer to work for ShinRa. Argento x Weiss Rating may change.
1. DeepGround's Blacksmith

**Chapter 1- DeepGround's Blacksmith**

Light green eyes looked up as several floors past a female SOLDIER while ridding the elevator down towards her new place of employment. The slender female wore a silver and black dress attire with double belts around her waist that connected to a buckle, which was a symbol of DeepGround. She had medium length black hair that laid neatly over her shoulders. In the grasp of both her hands, she held onto a two-handed sword that she was able to lift with one hand easily.

Today was Argento's first day in a secret base area known as DeepGround. All she knew was that a black smith was needed to craft the weapons for the soliders who were going through special training for ShinRa. Since the trade was a family business and was her father's right hand assistant ever since she was tall enough to reach the top of the work tables; of course she accepted the offer. Though she had to admit, something seemed a little off about this coming venture as the information for the area known as 'DeepGround' wasn't much when she looked through the data bases she had access to. The most that was given to her was that the area was known as a recovery station for injured SOLIDERs.

The more she thought about the idea of the place, the more she started to doubt her future place of employment. If she was to enter into an area that had SOLDIERs that were recovering from battle wounds, then her future craftsmanship could be used for those who were starting to get back on their feet. An idea like that made her feel honored to assist ShinRa. However, the lack of information she was given made her question all that was happening in DeepGround and wonder why she hadn't heard of it until now.

But here she was, a high ranking SOLDIER and a former blacksmith assistant taking the role that her father once had- providing weapons for ShinRa as well as locals with prof that they have had proper training. It was a both a matter of both pride and safety that her father always tested the weapons he made, to ensure that there were no flaws in any designs and that they were to the future owner's liking. There were even times when her father would teach her how to fight with the weapons that he made. Though she was indeed taught with both a blade and a gun, she preferred a blade. To her- it held more of a sense of honor to fight with a blade than a long ranged weapon.

Her thoughts shook off as the elevator came to a sudden stop and a silding double door opened to a wide hall. Lifting her sword, she walked off the lift and headed towards the end of the hall where she was directed by one of the scientists down there to head towards yet another hall. Once she made her way there, she looked around and saw a round room that was dark, save for the bars of MAKO streaming up and down the hall walls. Glancing around, she saw no one around. That was, of course, until she heard the sound of a light laugh behind her.

She quickly jumped and saw a female donned in all red with golden claw gauntlets, speaking in a Romanian accent. "Ohhh~! A new play thing for me? How kind of the Restrictors." she teased with a light laugh.

Argento raised a brow at her with curiosity. "Thou speaks within tongues none may comprehend..but, thy shalt assure thee, no play thing am I. Merely a craftsman to express her passion for the art of weaponry.."

The red haired female chuckled as she took a step closer to her. "Ahhh..so you are the lovely blacksmith who is meant to craft the weapons for we Tsviets? It is still a good day, nonetheless. For once, I feel I may not be so bored this evening.."

Argento held out her right hand, shifting her sword to her left hand. "As future comrades in arms, let us be introduced properly. Thy name be Argento. Tis be a pleasure to work beside thee.."

It was the other's turn to give her a skeptical look. Obviously, the woman did not know much about formal greetings, as her smug smile quickly turned into a slight frown as if she were confused. Hesitantly, she rose her hand up and watched as Argento held onto her wrist while she held onto her's. "I am Rosso...Rosso the Crimson.~ " she purred as she was slowly understanding how to do the greeting. She lets go of Argento's wrist and looked at her golden gauntlets with a confused expression. "What was that, we just did? It felt...strange.."

A light smile formed over Argento's lips. " 'Tis be a greeting of those with honor-one of warriors. Thou hast yet to experience one until now?"

Rosso held onto her sides as she laughed out right. "Ahahahaha! Honor?! Oh my..I am afraid you are looking towards the wrong woman should you desire any sort of honor. I fight for the kill. Quick and painless..though there are a lucky few who have lived long enough to scream...but just barely.." she muttered with yet another laugh before letting out a deep sigh. "Ah...but alas..there aren't many who have proven to be a challenge for me. I do hope with a new addition here things get a bit interesting. " Rosso tilted her head with a curious glance at Argento. "Speaking of interesting...the way you speak-it is very do you speak as if you are some poet?" she asked.

Her question made her smile grow a little more. "Tis be speak of those of high etiquette, Crimson not. Most find such speech difficult a task to understand." she uttered with a light laugh, making Rosso roll her eyes and groan.

"Great..another one who speaks in riddles. I'm sure you and Nero will get alone just fine then." she muttered.

The mention of another Tsviet made Argento curious. However, a man in all black stalked beside the crimson female, cutting into their conversation. "Enough, Rosso..I am sure the new recruit will learn of Sable in no time." His gaze through his helm turned towards Argento and gave her a light nod.

"Argento I presume?"

The proud blacksmith gave a nod. "Thy assumption is correct."

He returned the nod and walked a little closer to her as if he were inspecting every inch of her before stopping in front of her. "Hmph...not bad. Your father entrusted us with a fine specimen of a smith." he uttered in a tone of approval, though the comment did not put her at ease. If anything, she felt shivers shake down her spine at the mere thought that her employer was checking her out in physical sense.

Argento gave a nervous cough before speaking. "Dost thou hast a request to ask of thee?"

"First off; know that we Restrictors are in charge here. What we say is law- obey, and you may live to see another day...don't and you will pay for it dearly. As the blacksmith, I believe your first task should be to craft a weapon for each of the Tsviets here. Currently there are only three- Weiss the Immaculate, Nero the Sable and Rosso the Crimson. By the end of this week I want each of them with a weapon."

She gave a nod, pleased to know that she would not have to wait so long to get something to do. " Understood.." But, as much as she liked the idea of working, there was still something that bothered her. "What is a Tsviet...Restrictor? Fear consumes thou mind for lack of such important intel."

The Restrictor merely scoffed at he question as Rosso smiled, folding her arms neatly over her chest. "Hmph..only those who have proven to have the fighting skill of a perfect and unbeatable SOLDIER and those who have defeated high ranking SOLDIERs earn the rank of Tsviet. They are the best of the best here in DeepGround. Now come, I will show you where you will be working." He turned towards Rosso for a moment. "Crimson, head over towards the training field with Sable. Your skills are needed to be tested once more before a weapon is assigned to you."

A faint frown formed over her lips as she gave a sigh, waving her hand down at the Restrictor. "Fine...if I must." She smirked at Argento. "I suppose I shall be seeing you later then, darling. Until we meet again." Rosso turned on her heels and left to find Nero so the two of them could tend to the mission given to them by the Restrictor.

Argento gave her a light bow before going the opposite direction of her to follow the Restrictor with her to the work area she would be working in to create the weapons used by the Tsviets. For the most part, she noticed a few rooms that they went by had sick SOLDIERs that were recovering from aliments from the field but as she was about to turn a corner to her room, she heard screaming of a child not that far. She gave a curious look towards the Restrictor.

"Doth thou host children within this facility?"

The Restrictor gave her a firm glare through his helm as he paused in his steps, turning towards her. "We do what we must to appease the President of ShinRa and his desire for power. It is not for us to say what can and cannot be done."

Argento narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip on her screams of the child were ringing through out the hall and it seemed like no one gave a care that she might need help. This just wasn't right. "Children have no place in war. They should be free to play, not be involved in the battle . Tis be no honor in such torture."

He tilted his head at her, giving a mocking laugh. "What are you going to do about it? If you attack those conducting the experiments, you would be performing an act of treason."

She shook her head, looking towards the door in which she heard the screaming. "I would much rather be donned with dishonor for disobeying orders than allow a mere child must come to an end!"

Unfortunately, as she turned on her heels to move towards the door, the sound of a gun fired and Argento felt her whole body freeze as pain shook her head with a sharp pain. She fell to one knee as she rose a hand to the side of her head and slowly pulled it back to see her own blood covering her hand. Her vision started to go blurry as she became dizzy.

Argento fell forward with a Restrictor towering over her as a doctor with a gas mask stood beside him before she was completely lost to the pain of the gun shot to her right eye "Take this fool to the medical ward and make sure she doesn't step out of line again. I have no time for disobedient soldiers."


	2. The Immaculate Emperor

**Chapter 2 -The Immaculate Emperor **

A dizzy sensation fell over Argento's head as she slowly awoke on a bed in the infirmary of DeepGround. One of the many doctors who wore gas masks chuckled as he noticed her stirring in bed.

"Well, well...look who is finally awake after two days. Looks like I just won a pound of gil. Everyone thought that you were a goner. I'm surprised you woke up at all though. Normally those who take a punch from the Restrictors never live to see another day. Consider yourself lucky."

Sitting up in bed, she took notice that her vision seemed a bit...off. Reaching her right hand up, she felt an eye patch as well as a bandage over her right eye. Taking notice of her movements, the doctor shook his head, turning his attention towards the clipboard beside her bed.

"It was a close call but your eye is pretty much shot. The wound was rather close to some important brain tissue but we managed to patch ya' up enough that you can still see through your other eye and keeping you alive. "A light chuckle leaves his lips."Though..for how long is depenant on how much longer you provoke the Restrictors. My advice, do as they say without question. You'll live longer, well that is the rumor anyways." He flips through a couple of pages and snaps his fingers as if remembering something important.

"Ah, and it says here that if you were to awake that you should report to MAKO Reactor 0 to interview your first Tsviet that you will be making weapons for. There is a new set of clothes for you on the table there." he said, pointing towards a long white table that was set under a series of small cabinet doors.

"Once you are dressed, I'll show you the hall you need to take to get to the Reactor. Till then, I need to attend to my other wards. Knock on the door across the hall once you are ready." Not giving her a chance to say anything, he placed the clipboard down and left Argento alone in the room.

She rose her shaky pale hands over her warm cheeks as she shook her head. For once in her life, she doubted her choices in life. Was working for this branch of ShinRa really worth it? A rush of memories washed over her as she remembered how she was wounded. In her attempt to save a child who was being tortured, Argento received a bullet to the head. She nearly died trying to save a child who was clearly being tortured to death. But as much as she wished to leave this miserable place, she was honored bound to stay. Argento would shame her family name if she backed out on an agreement to be their weapon smith and with the war against the ShinRa Company and the country of Wutai, a weapon smith was in more of a dire need than ever.

Letting out a deep shaky breath, she braced herself against the sides of the bed and attempted to regain her balance before walking towards the counter across the room. Carefully, she removed the white gown she donned and replaced it with her new equipment. Argento took special notice that her armor was no longer just black and had patches of silver on a leather coat for her. Attached to the coat was a note that made her smile a bit.

'Welcome to the Tsviets, Silver. I look forward to working with you in the future. Come see me sometime by the falls. -Rosso the Crimson'

A strange sense of welcoming washed over the weapon smith as she folded and placed the note in one of her back pockets. Apparently she made the title of Tsviet without even knowing. Well, at least not everything here was terrible. Maybe there was hope for this little pocket of Hell after all. Her hazel eye turns towards her crafted sword and her small smile fades once more.

Now that she lost half of her sight, she was unsure if she could perform her duties as well as she used to. She doubted her ability to be a perfected weapon smith that her family was known for. Picking up her blade, she studied her own work and smiled faintly as she remembered her father's last words before she left home; ' Thy blade is only as strong as the heart that carries out its will.'

Her father always knew how to give such lovely cryptic advice. She could just hear him poking fun at her, teasing her for thinking that her work would be any less than it would be just because she had a minor disability. So what if it took her a little longer than usual to create her craft? As long as the desired product came out through her hard work, that was all that mattered.

Squaring her shoulders, she adjusted the last of her clothing and armor, carrying her sword with ease, Argento left the room. She knocked on the door across the hall and waited for a few moments for the doctor to answer. When the door finally opened, she caught a glimpse of a short dark haired male in a SOLDIER uniform with a caste over his right leg and left arm.

The doctor shook his head as he waved a hand for Argento to follow. "Those damn Wutai are a real pain in the ass. I hope you can work up something impressive with the Tsviets and SOLDIERs here. Despite your little outburst the other day, your skills are still needed."

She lowered her head, giving a light nod. "The talents of thee shalt guide the will of my blade and skills."

The doctor gave a single nod of acknowledgement before pausing at a passageway that led towards her destination.

"Alright. This is where I leave you for now. Right down this hall is the chamber of MAKO Reactor 0. You'll have an escort later who will show you to your new courters and workstation. Weiss the Immaculate is known as the Pure Emperor of DeepGround over the other Tsviets due to his perfected abilities on the field, among other things. So far in our studies, there isn't a single weapon we have tested with him that he hasn't mastered. So coming up with a weapon design for him should be somewhat easy for you. Oh and...just between the two of us, it might not be a good idea to get on Weiss's bad side. I hear he has a temper that could out last Rosso any day. "He gave her a salute of a SOLDIER before turning on his heels, leaving Argento in the hall.

Now it was time for her to do her duty, no matter how unsure she was of her abilities, she would do her best to uphold her family's honor. After being acquainted with the Restrictors, whom she hoped to not see anytime soon, she was to meet the Tsviets of DeepGround so she could fashion proper weapons for them. At the moment, Nero and Rosso were out on a mission in the training field, or so she heard from the murmured whispers of other soldiers that she passed by. That only left Weiss...the Immaculate Emperor of DeepGround.

Truth be told, Argento was unsure what to think of the name. It sounded silly. How could someone be named as an 'Immaculate Emperor'?

She walked down the hall and found herself in a bit of awe as she approached the MAKO chamber. In all her years of service to ShinRa she was never /this/ close to a reactor. Though as she neared the doorway, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, making her grasp onto her blade hilt a little tighter. A set of double metal automatic doors open showing her a circular room with a strange green glow about the walls and a single stone chair, a strange sort of throne. A faint frown formed over her lips. Where was he?

She took a few steps forward into the room and looks around, not seeing any traces of anyone around...until she got closer toward his throne. Examining the scene, she saw that there were broken links of an industrial chain on the ground as well as broken bits of metal cuffs. There was obviously someone who was held captive here but where did they go?

She quickly jumped back a little as a flash of white and blue landed in front of her, placing her in a headlock with one arm tightly around her neck and the other holding her arms behind her back. Here body froze in fear as she could feel his gaze size her from head to toe while his hot breath pressing against her neck as her blade was jerked out of her hand.

A dark male chuckle sounded from behind her as she struggled to move. "My my. What have we here? A new face in DeepGround I see. You look too lovely to be a Restrictor...A spy maybe? Or another fool of a SOLDIER who thinks they can take the title of Tsviet with ease by defeating the Emperor. Who are you?" he asked, tightening his grip around her neck as he held her close to him." Yes...most certainly not a Restrictor yet, I get the feeling you are here for a reason, yes? Tell me your name, female, and the purpose why you are in my 'humble' abode."

She swallowed a dry breath with a faint blush over her pale cheeks. Though she couldn't see him due to her current position, she could feel his muscles against her back. This situation just kept getting more and more awkward for the young blacksmith. Her body shaking from fear. He held onto her with such a firm and powerful grip that she feared that he might break her body in two without a second thought. Attempting to regain her composure, she replied to him,

"Thou shalt learn well to release thy maiden from thou grasp. No Restrictor am I...Thy duty is to thee for a proper weapon...as per orders from Restrictors. Argento Silver, be my name. Recently appointed weapon smith of DeepGround. I-I mean no harm sire. Only duty calls upon me to enter your abode. No disrespect was meant to thee, upon my family's honor I do swear this to thee."

The powerful male behind her pulled her closer as he took in the scent of the terrified female in his arms. "Ah yes...I remember hearing rumors about a weapon smith being appointed to we Tsviets. Though truth be told, you are not what I expected." He loosened his grip on her just a little, grinning a bit. "You are shaking, Argento. Are you scared?" he taunted with a light laugh.

She slowly nodded against him, earning yet another chuckle from Weiss as he whispered seductively into her ear. "Good. That fear will keep you alive in this pit of snakes. It would be such a waste to have such a lovely woman like yourself earn a premature death."

Argento could feel her cheeks heat as well as his calculating gaze washed over her figure. He soon released her and walked around to pick up the blade she dropped as he faced her. When she finally was face to face with Weiss, she must have had bright red cheeks from staring at him in awe. She now knew why he was called the 'Immaculate Emperor'. He had a fine toned chest, which he was obviously not shy about as he was shirtless- sporting only a pair of white MAKO pants and black boots. His hair was strangely a bit messy but she didn't quite mind it. If anything, it matched the wild look in his eyes.

For a few moments, he studied the blade, swinging it a bit in either hand before twirling it to have the hilt face forward, pointing towards her.

"You have a strong blade here, Argento. I assume that this is your work, yes?"

She accepted her blade hilt from him as she gave him a nod. "Indeed."

He gave her a slight grin. "Impressive. I wonder though, is that the extent of your talent? True, blades are indeed useful. But here in DeepGround, one must always be prepared for an attack near and far. Is it possible to have a ranged weapon attached to a blade?"

Argento thought for a moment, nodding. "Such a task would take time but it is possible. A gun blade is what thou desires, yes?"

Weiss nodded, paused as he held a hand up as if to halt a train of thought. "Wait...make that gunblades. I work better with more than one weapon. "

She raised a skeptical brow."Thou desires multiple gunblades? Doth thou know that wielding one takes much patience and skill? Wielding two would be nearly impossible..."

He crossed his arms over his bare chest, smirking. "I've got it covered. Don't worry about it. I can multi-task." he uttered with a playful wink.

His smile soon faded as he studied her a little closer, stepping towards her. Weiss placed a hand on her right cheek as he lightly traced the strip of material that laid under her patch, looping towards her ear and hiding in the mist of her raven locks. "What happened here?"

Argento turned her head away from him, ashamed for her injury as she coughed nervously. "N-nothing. Just a mistake I suppose on my part when I first arrived."

His MAKO shaded eyes narrowed as his hand rested on her shoulder, a somewhat possessive gesture on his part. "Who would dare harm such a lovely silver jewel?"

Closing her eye, her head hung low as she spoke. "Walking the halls beside the Restrictors was a negative ideal. No sane man nor woman would pass a hall and hear the cries and screams of an innocent child in pain without wanting justice. Pain was my payment for disobeying madmen. I would save the child from such pain, only to be yanked by an invisible collar and beaten like a coddled dog. What they have to gain from their mad methods is beyond me."

He gave a light laugh to her statement. "A proper lady with fire enough to stand against the Restrictors. Ha! Keep up that attitude and you will be fit enough to be an Empress." Weiss shifted a few strands of her black hair behind her ear. "A black crown would be fitting for you..It would go nicely with your lovely hazel eyes. "The blush over her cheeks, if possible, grew darker as she heard him compliment her. His cool expression died a bit as he gave her a thoughtful glance.

"Still...I can only imagine what they are doing to that child. As you are aware, this place is a refuge for wounded SOLDIERs and a bit of a testing ground for those who want a challenge in the ranks. But...here's the thing; not all of us are here by choice. Some of us were actually born down here. To be used as pawns of sort in ShinRa's war, against who- we never know until the orders are given." He released her shoulder, letting out a sigh.

" I believe you have met Rosso, she was born down here, along with my little brother Nero and myself. To my knowledge, we are the only ones who were born down here. Of course, that doesn't mean that there aren't other labs and such in other MAKO Reactors where they have other experiments. ShinRa is rather greedy; caring little who is caught in the middle and only on the results his desires for his war. I must admit that being down here all my life has been a bit of a drag...but at least we have someone here who is a new pretty face to see."

Argento slowly looks up to see Weiss giving her a slight smile and finding herself returning it. "Tis good to know that I am no burden. Though my skill may lack a bit due to ade-" her words were quickly cut off as the Emperor silenced her with his lips over her own. Argento's body was in a bi-polar wave of frozen heat as he kissed her, bracing her cheeks in either of his hands while leaning his bare chest against her armor. She both blessed and cursed them. It was good that her armor was there to give a bit of boundaries for the two of them, drawing the line of where to stop. However, at the same time she hated that her armor stopped her from feeling every perfected inch of Weiss against her own skin.

True, she was indeed a maiden but this was far from the first kiss she ever received from another. There was just something about this perfect man that stirred something in her. Maybe it was a feeling of passion that finally came to life? Whatever it was, it was making her melt in his arms. All she could do was lightly kiss him back before he pulled back with that 'all knowing' grin.

"I hardly doubt you have anything to worry about. Your work is fine. Take all the time you need. I sure as hell aren't going anywhere any time soon." he muttered with a sneering roll of his eyes.

She rose a brow at him. "You are not permitted to leave?"

He chuckled. "Was that supposed to be a serious question? Those of us born here in DeepGround are not allowed to leave as we are 'too unstable' to be in public. Ah, but we are built for fighting wars, not being...'civilized people'. If there is even such a creature." he muttered with a light chuckle. Weiss turns towards the pile of chains by his chair "You see those bindings on the ground there? ShinRa's weak attempt to keep me in place. Such idiots, honestly. Did they think that a few links of metal would keep me here? They must be trying to humor Me." he mused.

Argento laughed softly. "I suppose something stronger could keep you still instead?" she teased.

The small smile over his lips grew as he heard her laugh. Hearing it somehow warmed his heart, even if it was at his own expense. His hands slowly moved down from her cheeks to her waist, purposely moving slowly over each of her curves, earning stifled moans from the raven haired beauty in his hands. Weiss leaned his forehead against her's, pulling her close to him. "I could think of a couple of things.."

Argento found herself in a loss for words. He was so enchanting that he took her breath away from her very lungs. The way he looked at her made her wonder why such a fine man was locked away in a dreadful place like this. She was about to open her mouth to speak once more but was interrupted as the heavy footsteps of a Restrictor sounded behind her.

Weiss chuckled softly as he backed away from her, looking up to see a rather annoyed Restrictor with his black leather cape following behind each of his steps.

"Weiss! What are you doing, standing away from your confinement? You know better than to break from your chains! Return to them at once!"

Argento turned around, standing beside Weiss as he spoke with the Restrictor. A mocking laugh erupted from Weiss as he kicked one of the broken pieces of a cuff towards the Restrictor." Not with these broken pieces of metal I'm not! Ahahaha! It will take more than a few pieces of metal to hold me down!"

The Restrictor notices Argento and points at her. "Silver...you are dismissed. Your services are no longer needed here. Your escort is waiting for you outside the main hall. Leave us." he said as he took out a gun that was known for giving out powerful jolts of electricity.

Her eye went wide and instinctively stood in front of Weiss. "Pardon thy intrusion, Restrictor but thy methods art mad! Weiss hast committed no crime nor foul."

She felt a pair of firm, yet gentle hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about me, Argento. I can handle him. Someone seems to be in a grumpy mood today, as usual. Besides, we can't have anything happy to that pretty face of your's." he whispered against her ear.

"But-"

"No buts...Just go. I'll be here, waiting for your lovely blades."

Argento frowned as she gave Weiss a slow nod. She supposed he was right. There wasn't much she could do about the situation. Lowering her hands, she walked out of the room- being extra careful when she went past the Restrictor. In the pit of her stomach, she knew something horrible was going to happen to him after she left the room and as much as she wanted to stop the inhumane acts in DeepGround, she knew that there was no stopping it. Ultimately, she had no real power there. She was just a blacksmith and one who had grown rather fond of the leader of the Tsviets. Be it intentional or not, Weiss had won her favor. Making a set of weapons would be a delighted pleasure.

When she returned to her little corner of DeepGround she knew what to make for Weiss. They would be perfect blades with guns attached to the tip of the blade- each with their own name that reflected the owner. The look of an Angel from the Heavens with the eyes that made you feel at home with comfort..Heaven and Earth.


End file.
